The Hole
by Moiself
Summary: Sheamus takes Wade for a stroll down memory lane...or should that be lover's lane? Shearrett, Set before Raw Manchester - Nov 9th 2015, Porn with Feelings. Beardy & Burly series, pt 1.


**Dedicated to the ever lovely GatesVengeance & lamentomori. Splashing around in the Shearrett gutter with you is so much fun.**

* * *

"Give the bloody thing here."

There was no real venom to Wade's tone as took Shea's phone and quickly snapped a selfie before shoving the device back in his lover's hands.

"I don't know why you wanted to take a photo anyway. We've been here loads of times and you've never felt the need."

He pressed himself up against the other man's side, resting his bearded chin on Sheamus's broad shoulder and sliding an arm round his waist as he watched him quickly compose a caption and send the tweet.

"Told you, I mentioned it on Jericho's thing. Thought the fans might appreciate seeing how much of a hole this place truly is."

He turned as he spoke, slipping his arm underneath Wade's and sliding his phone into the back pocket of the other man's jeans. Curling in further until their chests touched, his free hand came to rest on the Englishman's trim waist.

"M'not your handbag…"

Whatever else Wade had to say was cut off as Sheamus leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

"Besides I want everyone to see how far we've both come. Shithole broom cupboard to King of the Ring and Mister Money In The Bank."

The hand at Wade's waist drifted round, fingers spreading to grasp a handful of firmly muscled cheek, it's twin mirroring the action.

Sheamus pulled the taller man towards himself, closing the tiny gap that had remained between them. Wade raised an eyebrow as their bodies collided, feeling the heat and hardness of his partner pressing against him.

"Really James? Here?"

"Muh-huh…"

His response was muffled by the kisses he laid on Wade's neck, light so as to leave no mark, the beads of his braids brushing along in their wake. The Irishman's hands worked in tandem with his lips, skimming the waistband of Wade's jeans, a finger dipping under to make contact with skin, meeting the other man's own to make short work of unbuckling his belt and popping the buttons on his fly.

Shea's lips found Wade's at the same moment his hand wrapped around his cock, his mouth swallowing the other man's quiet gasp. Without breaking the kiss, he stroked his man's length, his skilful touch coaxing him to full hardness.

Carefully, slowly, he walked them both back until Wade's ass made contact with the concrete block of the wall.

At last he pulled away, his voice a low rumble when he spoke.

"Turn around lover."

Wordlessly, Wade turned to face the wall. Palms placed to brace himself against the concrete, he allowed himself to be manhandled by the redhead, a leg slipping between his to spread them, a firm hand pulling his hips backwards, the other pressing lightly at his back, forcing him to bend at the waist, his ass on display. A tiny shudder of anticipation ran through him as Shea raked his fingers down his clothed spine. The Irishman hummed softly, appreciatively, as he slid both hands under the waistband of Wade's jeans and underwear, shoving the fabric down past the swell of pert ass cheek, his lover pushing back into his open palms.

Sheamus flexed his fingers, kneading the firm muscle, allowing the pinkie finger of his right hand to graze against Wade's cleft.

Wade drew in a sharp breath at the tentative touch.

The warmth of Sheamus's hands suddenly left Wade's ass and his attention was drawn by the muted thump of Shea's cloth cap hitting the metal racking next to where the pair stood. He glanced down, catching sight of a sachet of lube tucked into the ribbon band that circled the inside of the hat.

"You do know what pockets are for don't…"

His words trailed off as Sheamus's digits caressed his hole once more, slick this time, another spent sachet dropping to the floor at their feet. A thick finger gently traced around Wade's tender entrance, before pressing lightly against the puckered ring, petitioning for entrance, a petition granted as Wade's hungry channel accepted it inside.

Sheamus leaned forward, his own left hand resting on the wall beside Wade's, holding him up as he rained kisses across the Englishman's neck and shoulders, his moustache sweeping across any tiny fragment of exposed skin with a featherlight touch.

Despite their perilous location, despite the very real danger of getting caught _in flagrante delicto_ , Shea had no inclination to rush. Overseas tours were always fun, and for both of them, getting even the fleetest of flying visits to their respective homes on the company dime was always a bonus, though there was a price to pay. The show schedule was relentless, the absence of recovery days a lack that they felt keenly, the days needed to recuperate from their bedroom gymnastics as much from their in-ring activity. Neither man's ring gear provided much concealment for marks left by nipping teeth, grasping fingers, rough bearded kisses, so while they still spent their nights on tour with Sheamus pressed close to Wade's back and with Wade's hand clutching Shea's to his chest, the passionate lovemaking that ordinarily preceded such closeness was usually off the menu.

"I've missed this, lover. I've missed touching you, feeling you swallow me up...taking my fingers...opening up for me."

"Shea…"

Wade could only breathe out his beloved's name, caught up in the sensation of the moment, feeling the stretch at his ass as Sheamus added another finger, feeling the vibrations of the redhead's lips against the column of his neck as he alternated kissed with muttered words.

"This I've missed most...this sound you make when I do this…"

Sheamus crooked his fingers, sweeping across Wade's prostate with expert precision.

"...only...been a week…"

Wade had to concentrate to get the words out, fighting the urge to allow himself to be swept away on the wave of pleasure lapping at his senses.

"A week is an eternity when I can't feel you around me, lover. You're my haven...my home…"

Wade silenced him with a desperate kiss, twisting to meet Shea's lips, his left hand leaping across the small space on the wall to cover the other man's own.

Sheamus added a third finger to the slicked pair pulsing in and out of Wade's hole, causing his dark haired lover to pull back from the kiss.

"Shea...Sheamus...James…"

"Are you ready for me, lover? Are you ready for my cock? I'm aching for you…"

It was all Wade could do to nod.

Sheamus withdrew his fingers with a final brush to his lover's sensitive pleasure spot. After the briefest of brief moments of swearing and fumbling with buckles and zippers, Wade felt the heat of his presence once more, felt the heat of his blunt, slick cockhead nudging against his hole.

"You set lover?"

Wade's assent was practically a whimper.

Shea guided his cock to his target, spreading Wade's cheeks wide with both hands once it breached the ring of muscle, gazing with near reverence as his dick sunk deep into the other man's body, Wade bearing back against his smooth forward push, a sigh escaping both men as Sheamus bottomed out.

One hand splayed across the Englishman's broad chest, the other reaching for his dripping cock, Sheamus flexed his hips, drawing back as far as his embrace would allow and snapping them back, thrusting once more into Wade's tight heat.

"Lover...thought you were beautiful first time we were here...look at you now...more perfect...every year...perfect...my lover...my love…"

Shea's pace picked up as his words faltered, the strokes of his hand a mirror of the pistoning of his cock. Wade's words had already left him, blissed grunts and moans and the occasional panted 'James' the only sounds escaping him.

Sooner than he would have hoped, Sheamus felt his orgasm charging towards him. Tapping the last of his inner reserves of energy, he sped up his hand, fighting the primal urge to mark his man with his lips, to work a bruise onto that strong neck, onto those solid shoulders. He put his mouth to use, coaxing his beloved to completion, his voice hoarse and heavy with lust.

"Close now lover...you gonna cum with me? Wanna feel you cum over this hand when I cum inside you...mark me like I'm gonna mark you where no one sees...but I know...you know...you're mine...I'm yours...cum for me Wade...cum _with_ me…"

His whispered words met their mark, Wade's release spilling across Shea's clenched fist as he came with a yell, Shea following a split second behind, the delicious clench of Wade's muscles pulling his climax from him. Hands flying up to the wall beside his lover's, Sheamus continued to grind his hips, riding out the aftershocks, his softening cock slipping free at last as the final tremors passed.

Wade spun around slowly in the cage of Shea's arms, leaning his back against the blockwork wall, taking care to avoid the sticky mess of his cum. Reaching for his man, he drew him to his chest, a hand combing through his flattened hawk, Wade now the one placing little kisses on any spot he could reach.

"Fuck! Shea! That was...fuck! I'm glad I don't have a match tonight…you're going to know all about it later"

"Don't care. You're worth it a thousand times over lover...besides, there's a couple of hours yet until bell time. Let's get back to the locker room, get a shower and see if there's somewhere we can grab a bit of a kip."

Reluctantly, he straightened up and began the task of making himself look presentable again, tucking his sticky, cum and lube smeared cock back into his jeans. Wade did the same, stopping abruptly however when he spied the empty lube sachet lying on the floor.

He looked Sheamus directly in the eye.

"You planned this. You never carry anything when I'm here, but you had the lube. Hidden in your cap. You planned this you devious git…"

Sheamus made no reply. He merely smiled enigmatically and remained silent as they got rid of the evidence of their activities. He refused to speak during the short walk back to their locker room, answering Wade's variations on the question 'how long have you planned this for?' with yet more enigmatic smiles. Silence reigned still as they stripped out of their sex soiled clothes and went about their room, gathering what would be needed for a shower.

Only once the water was running and the scent of soap and shampoo filled the air did Sheamus answer at last.

"How long have you had this planned?"

He smiled at Wade and wrapping his arms around him to draw him in for a tender kiss, answered.

"Nine years lover. Nine years."


End file.
